


National Boyfriend's day

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, me 5 minutes ago: im doing it, me rn: i regret doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: i just found out like 15 minutes ago and wanted to do a something





	National Boyfriend's day

Jeremy was sitting on the stage, free time during play rehearsal, messing on his phone as Michael walked in

Michael smiled down at him in the chair “Hey Jere, Whats today?”

Jeremy pulled his phone’s notifications down to see the date “October 3rd” he smiled

“Thanks” He smiled, sitting next to him

“You know, thats actually national boyfriend day” Jeremy pointed out

Michael smiled a little “Hey Jer, Will you be my boyfriend?”

“For the day or like?”

“Let’s just do it for today and forget about it tomorrow and forget to break up” Michael suggested

“..Yeah I can get down to that, now will the best boyfriend in the world go get me pizza?” Jeremy pouted

“Jeremy You’re obviously the best boyfriend”

“MichAEL”


End file.
